RPN launches new shows
November 15, 2013 The Kasama Network RPN, the other network, is making a big to-do about won the award recently challenges broadcast competition with a variety of programs launched this month airing on major Channels 2 and 7, and more interesting showbiz royalty in locally produced shows to kick off this November in terms of revenues and income. Robert T. Rivera, the president and chief executive officer of RPN, told Inquirer Entertainment cited ABC's escalated efforts to strengthen the network's financial muscle to finance its programming, priatization and expansion plan. RPN gathered its friends from the press to celebrate its win and to unveil its new program slate. They added that by investing Solar Entertainment to further enhance RPN’s programming to be an alternative, ratings and sales as well as improve the broadcast network’s coverage and signal strength throughout the country regarding the sale of the government-owned sequestered TV-radio station RPN for the tagline Kasama Ako! with its innovative and creative programming content that will give it the edge over other networks, at the same time guaranteeing the profits, revenues and income from its airtime. To be part RPN Rewind, the first free online streaming of shows spearheaded by a network in the country, viewers can now watch the latest episodes of their favorite US programs as well telenovelas, koreanovelas, animes and RPN’s local programs anytime via the internet. Shows currently available for viewing include foreign programs with its World-Class US Primetime in which popular programs are aired here just three weeks after their US telecast are Hell's Kitchen, Survivor, The X-Files, Community, New Girl, The Vampire Diaries, NCIS, Two and a Half Men, Glee, The Big Bang Theory and American Idol become a hits, WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown!, and The Walking Dead as well as its local shows are Arangkada Balita, NewsWatch, Toda Mo TV, Masam Ratsa Live!, Justice Man, Tell the People, Champoy, Nora, Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo, Sana Kahit Minsan, Pinapangako Mo, Muling Pagmamahal, Spin-A-Win, Roderick en Nova, Mister Kemis Bayani, Penpen de Sarapen, Kwarta o Kahon, The Million Peso Money Drop, BOSES Tinig P-Noy, Oh Yes, it's Johnny!, Showbiz Ka!, Chibgan Na!, Superstar, MBA and ABL. You can also view in the popular hit telenovelas like Marimar and Rosalinda, the hit Koreanovelas are Can You Hear My Heart and Dear My Sister, and the Indian horror-thriller series Aahat. Under the Media ng Bayan, this new unique program based on sales and ratings, RPN-9 winning the Best TV Station in the KBP Golden Dove Awards and the Anak TV Seal Awards and introduced to the media several new programs rolling out on the network in the broadcast media industry. Based on media research group Kanar Media reports, RPN’s audience share in an average of 17%, at the top ratings charts behind dominant television companies GMA Network, Inc. and ABS-CBN Corporation, which get an average of 45% and 38% respectively along with IBC (30%) and TV5 (22%) also grabbing the number 3 slot. They noted that RPN-9 has significantly increased its viewership ratings and has established its position as a strong and certified number 3 in the country’s Philippine television industry. This, they said, is evidenced by the rise of its shows like The Million Peso Money Drop, Pinapangko Mo, BOSES Tinig P-Noy, Roderick en Nova, Superstar, Mister Kemis Bayani, ABL and MBA as the top rating programs for primetime weekends. RPN claims a new program slate described by chairman Wilson Tieng as an unrivaled suite of entertainment, news and public affaurs and sports programs whose broad appeal crosses age, gender, and socio-economic class, moddle-class and and upper-class in upscale and mass audience. He said the network believes that there are audiences looking for alternatives programming there are markets out there with a broad repertoire of tastes and interests and with penchant for original. This is the audience to Kasamas wants to serve its multi-faceted menu. The government of PCGG for privatization, according to president Noynoy Aquino III in PNoy administration. From the benchmark of the longest-running sitcom John en Marsha which spawned any number of clones across all channels starring the comedy king Dolphy, Superstar which first brought the musical variety show on Philippine television hosted by the one and only superstar Nora Aunor and co-hose German Moreno, Ang Bagong Kampeon is the reality singing contest hosted by Pilita Corrales and the late Bert ‘Tawa’ Marcelo produced trhe Asia's songbird Regine Velasquez, the drama anthology like German Moreno’s Young Love, Sweet Love, the Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu and Davao, the classic soap opera Flordeluna starring rising star Janice de Belen, the top-rated sitcom Buddy en Sol top-bileld by Eric Quizon and Redford White, Ang Panday which has been the local animation series, and Eat Bulaga!, the longest-running and top-rating noontime TV variety show with Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. Also, the phenomenal of the trend-setting and poineering Mexican telenovelas such as Marimar, Maria la del Barrio and Luz Clarit''a. A past hits of the US foreign canned shows such as ''MacGyver, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and NYPD Blue. And now, RPN unleashes a fresh batch of groundbreaking shows on the Kasama Network spawned by some of the best creative teams in the network led by VP Licensing and Merchandising Kitchie Benedicto, Entertainment Division of Entertainment TV Head Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr. and for News & Public Affairs, by News Head Mariold Haber-Dunca. Perci Intalan, head for creative and entertainment production of RPN Entertainment TV will boost RPN’s ratings in programming formats to improve our audience share. Topping the new slate of first TV program including a list is the singing sensation as the reality search show BOSES Tinig P-Noy, a nationwide reality singing contest show which premiering the new season on November 16, Saturday at 9:15 p.m. and Sunday at 8:15 p.m. Hosted by the singers are Aileen Papin and Anthony Castelo with the judges are German Moreno, Pilita Corales and John Nite cited the BOSES Tinig P Noy duet and trio in Acappella as the biggest singing contest event ever in which five groups will compete in the quarterfinals. Competing quarterfinalists under the Duet in Acappella category are Coleen Mangabat and Mhelrose Uy of Batac National High School, Batac City; Jasmine Santos and Alex Soller of Paoay National High School, Paoay Ilocos Norte; and Christopher Mendoza and Ian Mendoza of Badoc, Ilocos Norte. For the Trio in Acappella category, the quarterfinalists are the groups of Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman, all choir members of Alpha and Omega International Christian Ministries Inc. Ilocos Norte chapter; and the group of Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo of Laoag City. The quarterfinal winners for duet and trio categories will compete with the winners from all radio and TV stations of RPN-9 nationwide during the grand finals set on March 2014 in Metro Manila, he said that the grand finals winners will receive P1 million cash prize plus a talent management contract with RPN-9 thru Talent9 and a music recording contract with Polyeast Records. Asia's pop superstar princess Angeline Quinto hosting her very own musical variety Superstar (Sunday 9:15 p.m.), our own musical production numbers cater to the audiences will perform with the songs in OPM history as the singer along with guests that range in performers for a night of music will showcase their talents while inviting different OPM artists for performances. The musical performers singing their songs showcasing her singing prowess Quinto's singing and dancing capabilities boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show with other guest singers and entertainers in the concert on TV for the stage allowing to explore their range while performing the current and golden hits. The singer will be joined in by co-hosts Rafael Rosell, musical director Jonathan Manalo, choreographer Georcelle Dapat-Sy, and director Erick Salud in Superstar. The musical variety show will also feature Streetboys as dance performers and a special guest co-host every week. Another first is RPN's franchise of Endemol to producing the game show The Million Peso Money Drop, the local version of the worldwide game phenomenon, airing on Saturdays at 6 p.m., where contestants can win or lose, life-changing amounts of money in front of a audience. The transfer of their bundles of money to the trap door entails only one minute or they can use the one-time quick change within the game. Quick change gives contestants a chance to change their answer for another 30 seconds. They can use the quick change only once for questions one to seven. The final question will give them the chance to take home whatever money they have left in the game. Hosted by Rafael Rosell, with the million pesos right before the contestants’ eyes at the start of the show. The money is theirs. Naturally, all contestants aspire to win and bring home the cash. But first, they must answer the multiple choice questions and bet their money will call lucky home viewers and the winner of P1 million peso cash prize. They can risk the cash in the trap door which they feel contains the correct answer. They can stop the clock in case there’s still time left and they already finished answering the question. Then they can advance to the next question and get much closer to winning whatever is left of their one million pesos. A longest-running and top-rating sitcom Roderick en Nova (Saturdays at 10 p.m.), top-billed by the two comedians of today's top stars Roderick Paulante (Roderick Montano) and Nova Villa (Nova Soriano), directed by Al Quinn. On public service, hard-hittin broadcast journalist Ramon Tulfo provides the action in Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Fridays at 11:30 p.m.) as the public service program. On the other hand, Tado Jimenez and RJ Ledesma will host two outrageously radical TV treats: Toda Mo TV (Monda at 11:30 p.m.), a hilarious satire on serious political and social evewnt in an irreverent and post-modern pseudo-investigative news program. Tell the People (Thursdays at 11:30 p.m.), hosted by multi-awarded broadcast journalist and news head Marigold Haber-Dunca through all the osbtacles to expose the bare facts of burning issues in the public affairs show tackles different sides of the issues, backed by firsthand information from the newsmakers themselves. Adding to that line up are the new episodes and new seasons of US canned shows launched this month on RPN provide viewers with a World-Class US Primetime of their favorite programs: Chef Gordon Ramsay's new season of reality cooking competition Hell's Kitchen (weekdays at 5 p.m.), to be followed at 5:45 p.m. are: NCIS (Monday), The Vampire Diaries (Tuesday), the latest season of 24 (Wednesday), the new episodes of Revolution (Thursday) and the phenomenal reality contest Survivor: Blood vs. Water (Friday), and also watching the brand new season of The Walking Dead (Tuesdays at 7:30 p.m.), sitcom Community (Tuesdays 8:30 p.m.), the latest season of the comedy sitcom The Big Bang Theory (Thursdays at 7:30 p.m.) and new episode of Glee (Fridays 8:30 p.m.). In addition to the new show The Neighbors (Mondays at 7:30 p.m.). It is the TV network which regularly airs the Hollywood films from around the world in Sine Nueve, Saturday Night Playhouse and Sunday's Big Event. Plus the station's other recent offerings with advertisers of teleserye ABS-CBN and GMA, the superhero animated series like Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Saturdays at 9 a.m.), the primetime soap operas like a hit telenovela Rosalinda (weeknights 10 p.m.) starring the Mexican actress Thalia and actor Fernando Carrillo, the Koreanovela Dear My Sister (weeknights 10:30 p.m.), top-billed by Jang Mi-in-ae, Ryu Tae-joon and Choi Chang-yeob, and the first-ever Bollywood product on TV from India's thriving showbiz industry throuh an Indian horror-thriller Tagalized series Aahat (Saturdays at 8:45 p.m.) featuring the best of Bollywood stars in India. Of course, RPN also airs the ABL and MBA basketball which has acquired new luster with the network, and will also carry the SEA Games. Also watch out for the live telecast of the Miss Universe 2013 beauty pageant in December 1.